Episode 1203 (26th July 1972)
Plot Minnie snubs Ena as she collects in her milk. Emily watches on sadly. Annie asks Billy to drop off Jacko's wages. He thinks she did the wrong thing in sacking him. Jacko packs up his things to leave the area. Maggie tells him he can stay but he refuses. She makes him stay for his lunch though. Emily tries to sort the peace between Minnie and Ena by getting Benny to put a 50p a week limit on Minnie similar to the one that Dave Smith had but he refuses as it's too much trouble. Ernie finds out that Jacko's been fired. Billy and Bet both change their holiday plans. Norma asks to speak to Annie and Ernie joins her. Norma pleads for another chance but Annie refuses, worried what the staff will think. Ernie tells her to ask them. Emily invites both Ena and Minnie to join her in the snug but though their friendship is renewed they end up falling out with Emily for interfering. Annie canvasses the bar staff to see if they object to Jacko returning to work. None of them do, though Betty is reluctant. Rita passes on an invite to Len for drinks at Benny's flat. Annie tells Norma that Jacko can return but she has to take personal responsibility for his actions. Benny and Len bond over their love of boxing. Jacko returns to work though Betty is distant with him. Laura Howard rings the Rovers for Alan and Jacko passes the message on to Elsie who worries about what she can want. She gets him to tell her to ring back at 9.00pm. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Jacko Ford - Robert Keegan *Benny Lewis - Jeremy Young *Customer - Fenella Stone Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *Corner Shop *Rita Littlewood's flat - Living room/kitchen *Benny Lewis's flat - Living room Notes *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *Both this and the previous episode were edited down into a twenty-seven minute omnibus edition with a production code of P694/203A on the countdown clock and comprising some eight minutes of re-shot material from Episode 1202 and the remainder from Episode 1203. The reason for this abridgement would seem to have been the loss or accidental destruction of Episode 1202 soon after it was transmitted. Granada Television seem to have created P694/203A to bridge the narrative gap and to enable a sale of the programme abroad. This presumes that the full version of Episode 1203 has never been transmitted outside of the United Kingdom. *''TV Times'' synopsis: What to do about Jacko? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,050,000 homes (12th place). For episodes within the top twenty, this was the least watched episode of the year. Category:1972 episodes